Mobile payment is a service that allows a user to pay for consumed goods or services via a mobile terminal (such as a smart phone, a PDA, a tablet computer and a laptop). An organization or an individual may directly or indirectly send a payment instruction to a banking financial institution via the mobile terminal, the Internet or near distance sensing technology to generate monetary payment and fund flow, so as to realize the mobile payment. The mobile payment combines the mobile terminal, the Internet, the application provider and the financial institution to provide the user with financial services, like monetary payment and fee payment.
The mobile payment includes remote payment and near field payment. The remote payment refers to that the user logs in a bank website via the mobile terminal to implement payment and account operations, and is mainly applied to shopping and consumption on online e-commerce websites; the near field payment refers to that a consumer pays the merchant in real time via the mobile terminal when purchasing goods or services, and the payment is processed on the spot, which is an offline operation with no need for a mobile network but may realize local communication with either a vending machine or a POS through radio frequency (e.g. NFC), infrared ray and Bluetooth of the mobile terminal.
During the entire mobile payment, participants involved in the payment process include the consumer, the merchant, a mobile operator, a third party service provider and a bank. The consumer and the merchant are service objects of the system; the mobile operator provides network support, the bank provides banking services, and the third party service provider provides a payment platform; various parties are combined to realize the business.
Computerization and mobilization of the payment means are inevitable trends of development, but security issues concerning the mobile payment system are core issues of mobile e-commerce security. The problem to be solved is how to guarantee the security of data interaction during the mobile payment.